The Kanto Files - NuzLocke Challenge
by Drayle
Summary: The Ongoing Story of my current NuzLocke! Chapter 2, Up!
1. Chapter 1

**The Rules of Nuzlocke  
**  
Any Pokémon that faints is considered dead, and must be released.

I may only catch the first Pokémon encountered in each area, and none else. If the first Pokémon encountered faints or flees, there are no second chances. THIS WILL NOT BE ACTIVATED UNTIL I FIRST GET POKEBALLS.

If the first pokemon encountered is a the same as a previous capture or evolution (IE Own a Pidgeot, encounter a Pidgey), I will ignore it, even if I kill it, and I may catch the next DIFFERENT pokemon in the route. This is to prevent a team of rats or birds.

If I 'Black Out', I lose ALL Items in my current Possession.

MUST and WILL Nickname Every Pokemon I Catch.

Event Pokemon, such as the Legendary Birds, Mewtwo, Ect., are catchable if encountered. HOWEVER, I can only use 5 pokeballs to do so.

Shiny Pokemon. If I find a Shiny, All bets are off, I'm CATCHING that mugger-fudger.

Breeding Pokemon can only be done once with a pair. If I breed two pokemon, I cannot use those pokemon, or the offspring, for breeding.

Buying Pokemon. If I can afford it... I'll buy it. (Cha-ching Casino!)

And so, without further adue, on with the story!

**THE KANTO FILES  
**  
_Prolouge  
_  
Three children played in the front yard, enjoying the spring breeze. They all laughed, their parents watched, smiling at them.

"I wanna be Red this time!" one of the boys shouted, smiling big. The other boy raised his hand fast. "Dibs on Blue." The girl pouted, and put her hands on her hips. "Why do I always have to play Green? I wanna be Red this time!"  
The second boy laughed. "Because you're a girl, that's why!" The first boy looked confused. "I don't think I'd look good in a skirt..."

Royal, Ben, and Gina. Three friends since childhood. Inseperable since they met, and loyal to a fault.

But as time progressed, and the children grew, fate had many things in store for them, and not all of it good. This is the story of three trainers. And how the journey of these three, would change the lives of many.

_Chapter 01: Meet Hellsing  
_  
"Come on!"

Royal was running through the streets of Pallet Town, headed for the Lab. Ben and Gina ran behind him, smiles on their faces. It was a sunny day in Spring, and each of the children had been waiting for this day to come for several years. It had just been Ben's birthday, making him the last one of the three to turn 13.

And, the last one of the group to get his Trainer Card.

Ever since they were young, the kids had wanted to be trainers. And they all agreed they would leave at the same time.

The Lab had changed little over the years, growing only slightly to accommodate the Professor's change in equipment every now and again. The three teens walked in through the front door, and was greeted by the old man. He smiled and waved at them.

"Well, if it isn't the 'Legendary Trainers'." he said good naturedly. Ever since they were kids, they had always called each other after the names of some of the greatest Trainers in history, one of which being the Professor's grandson. "I suppose you are all here for your Pokemon?" Three heads nodded. "And you all have your Trainer Cards?" More nodding. "Are you sure you want to become trainers?" The kids grinned at him. Royal actually spoke up.

"We've been playing Pokemon Trainer for 10 years, Professor. I am pretty sure we're ready to rumble!"

The old man laughed and walked over to a table, and the three kids followed him like ducklings. He pressed a button, and the table hissed and opened up, revealing three Pokeballs.

"Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander." The Professor said, and the three looked on in awe. "Three Pokemon, three Trainers. Chose among you who gets which, but chose wisely."

The teens weren't listening. They already knew which ones they wanted. Royal walked over, and picked up the Charmander. Ben took the Squirtle. And Gina took the Bulbasaur. The professor smiled at them.

"Well then... Allow me to present you with these." he walked over to his desk and picked up several red objects. Then he turned and handed them over tot eh awestruck kids.

PokeDexes.

"WoW! Really?" Ben grinned, taking his and looking at it. The others took theirs and the Professor nodded.

"Yes. It's been a while since I gave anyone one of my PokeDexes, and I think you three will do them right. Congratulations, you are now Officially Pokemon Trainers."

There was a moment as all three just looked at each other, smiles growing on their faces. Then they cheered, all jumping in the air and laughing.

"WOOHOO! I'M A TRAINER!" Royal pumped his fist in the air and ran out the door. "Thanks Professor Oak!" The other two followed, waving and thanking him. Oak waved back, leaning against his cane and letting out a sigh. It was nice to see young ones so eager to become trainers, and grow in the world. And he had faith that they would all grow, very, very much.

The three all chattered amongst themselves, wondering what to do next. Royal looked ahead... The limits of Pallet Town were in view, and he could almost hear them calling to him.

"Guys... It's for real. We're Trainers..." The other two noticed the change in his voice, and looked at him.

"... I told my folks, before we left today, that I planned on going on a journey. Now that I have a pokemon... I plan on leaving town for a while."

Gina looked surprised, but Ben less so. He looked down at his pokeball. "... You know... I think I am too." He looked up, grinning. "But before that... How about a battle, Red?"

Royal looked at Ben, then grinned himself, taking a few steps back. "You're on Blue!"

Gina looked at the two, then giggled and quickly got out of the way. "All right you guys! Trainers ready?" She held her hand in the air. Both the boys nodded, and readied their pokeballs. "Pokemon, BATTLE!" Green squealed, chopping the air with her hand. Ben threw his ball.

"Gulf, come out!"

In a flash of red, the blue squirtle was out and looking ready to fight. Royal gripped his pokeball, then tossed it out.

"Hellsing, you're up!"

The Charmander appeared, and looked at Gulf. Before he had much of a chance, "Gulf, use Tackle!" The Squirtle charge, and knocked into Hellsing. The lizard grunted, and responded with a scratch. Royal frowned. He hadn't even ordered yet.

But Ben wasn't waiting. "Use Tail Whip!" As Gulf lowered Hellsing's defense, Royal growled.

"Hellsing, use Scratch!" The red lizard swung it's claws, but missed.

"Tail Whip, Again!"

"Scratch!"

Nothing. Hellsing kept missing, and Gulf kept beating him with his tail. Finally, Ben called out. "Ok! Tackle!"

It was brutal. The force of the blow sent Hellsing tumbling back, rolling on the ground. Royal was worried now.

"Get up! You can't lose your first fight like this!" The Charizard pushed himself up, and glared at Gulf.

"Again! Tackle!"

"Scratch!"

Just as Gulf charged, Hellsing's claws came up, uppercutting the turle and throwing him on his back. Both sides blinked at the critical hit. "Scratch again!"

"Gulf, recover! Come on, get up!"

But it was to late. Hellsing jumped up, landed on Gulf's chest, and reared back his claw.

"I give up!"

Royal looked at Ben. The poor boy was almost in tears... Angry, but more worried about his new friend. Royal called off the attack, and Hellsing jumped down. Ben ran over to his Squirtle, rubbing his eyes. He grinned a little at Roy.

"Good job, Red. A good fight."

Royal shrugged as Gina ran over to them. "You too Blue." Then he looked at the town gates again. "Guys... I'm heading out." he said, looking at both of them. "How about we all meet in Viridian?" Gina smiled and nodded, and Ben muttered an agreement. Roy bit his lip, then left, his Charmander following close beside him. He felt a little bad but...

"You ok Boss?"

Royal looked down at Hellsing, who was walking with his claws behind his head.

"Yeah just... I don't know. I feel kind of bad for hurting my friend."

"If the water type had beaten me, and I doubt he could, would you think his owner would feel bad?"

Royal frowned. "Well, yeah, but I'd tell him it was ok."  
Hellsing shrugged. "Then what are you worried about? He's your friend right? I'm sure he feels the same way."

Royal looked at the lizard, then grinned and picked him up, putting him on his shoulder.

"You know something? You're pretty awesome." The Charmander grinned and shrugged. "I know. I know."

Royal laughed, and they continued past the town gates, and headed towards Viridian City.

"We're gonna be the very best. Like no one ever was!"

"Heck yeah!"

- - - - - -

A/N: Aaaaaaand Cut. Ok people, that's a wrap. See you guys on set next time. -goes and gets a coffee-


	2. Chapter 2

The Kanto Files

_Chapter 02: The Promise_

The path to Viridian City was several long miles away. In general, a good jog would get a person to Viridian from Pallet in about 5 hours. Regular walking was a day long event.

Royal and his new companion walked at a leasure pace though, not really worried to get to the city to quickly. No, Royal had something else in mind.

"Hellsing, we are gonna train."

The Charmander looked up at his master. "Train?"

"Yup. I plan on being a great trainer, and and having great pokemon. I want to have a killer team."

Hellsing grinned up at him, his tail swishing.

"Does that make me the team Leader?" Royal laughed, stopping in the middle of the field. "Why not? You're my first pokemon."

Suddenly they heard the grass around them rustling. Hellsing turned, and listened. Royal reached into his backpack.

"And it's time to get a team mate... Hellsing, attack!"

The Charmander bolted ahead, and slashed at the tall grass. He hit something, and there was a squeak. "A Rattata?" he mused, seeing the little purple rat scamper out of the way of another scratch. It was weak, a very small one, but fast. That one hit seemed to do more damage than it should have.

"Hellsing, back off." The Charmander ceased attack, and Royal walked up, crouching down. The little Rattata backed away, it's little nose twitching.

"Hey there." he said with a smile, holding out his hand. The Rattata flinched and hissed a little, backing up. "There now... I'm not gonna hurt you." He said gently, hand still out but not reaching. "Sorry, but you startled us. It's ok now."

The Rattata carefully inched forwards, and let Royal pet it. He smiled. "There you go... would you like to come with us?" he asked, making the little pokemon look up suddenly. "I'm gonna be traveling a lot, and I'd like you to be my friend's partner." Helling nodded, giving a slight smile. The Rattata looked at the two... then smiled a little. It nodded, and Royal tapped it's head with a pokeball.

A flash of red and 5 seconds later, the Rattata was being sprayed down with his spare potion, and feeling much better.

"Hmm... I'm gonna call you Natalie. Do you like that?" Natalie the Rattata smiled up at her trainer and nodded. "Yeah... I like that name..." Royal perched Natalie on his shoulder, and looked down at his friend. "Well, now that you've got yourself a partner, how about we get on to training?"

Natalie blinked, her nose twitching a little.

"Training?"

"Yeah. You're not very strong right now, but you're pretty fast for such a low level. I know that with training and Hellsing to watch your back, you'll get really strong."

Natalie smiled at the thought of getting stronger. Hellsing rubbed his claws together. "Well... It's several hours to Viridian right? Let's make the best of it."

Royal grinned, looking at the long path ahead.

"Alright Guys. Team Royal, Move out!"

By the time the sun was setting, the little group was walking into the outskirts of Viridian. Royal was looking a little tired from all the running, but the grin on his face showed nothing but a boy who was ready to rumble. Natalie sat on his shoulder, standing a little straighter, and a lot less skittish. Hellsing walked beside them, his tail blazing a little brighter.

It was 3 days they went back and forth, going deep into Route 1 and fighting the local wildlife. At first, Royal was a little worried about Natalie, having to fight pokemon in the same area that she'd been caught in. But come to find out she was an orphan, and knew few of the pokemon in the area. Having been picked on a lot, the careful Rattata hadn't made many friends, so beating up on the would be bullies was therapeutic. Or something like that.

Royal had gotten on good standing with the Poke'Center and mart, doing odd jobs for cash of supplies, and getting a feel for the town. He knew there was one Gym, but it had been closed for a long time now. Not that he had any notions to challenge the Leader... yet.

After more or less draining all the potential of Route one, Royal decided to try out Route 22. There wasn't much... a couple acres of grassland in a more or less glorified ditch. Why was this place such a big deal?

CAWW!

A sudden cry broke Royal from his thoughts, as the grass was suddenly alive, and streaks of red rising into the air above them. In an instant he was in a flock of Spearows.

"Crap!" he growled, disoriented, as the feathered beasts began to swirl around him, pecking and scratching him. "Hellsing, Ember!"

The lizard responded quick, launching from the grass and spewing his fire in all directions. Natalie was off in a flash, her Quick Attack striking several of the birds before they could get to close. In a matter of moments the air was mostly cleared.

Mostly.

One more Spearow flapped in front of them, and screeched, dashing forwards and attempting to strike them. Natalie was up front, and again Quick Attacked. In her trained state, she was strong enough to knock the bird out of the air. But not enough to subdue it, already it was rising into the air again. Royal narrowed his eyes.

"Natalie, tail whip, bring her down." The Rattata nodded and bounced into the air, and smacked the Spearow with her tail, sending her back to the ground. Royal reared back his pitching arm and threw the pokeball at the bird.

Tick-Tick-Tick-Ding!

"Boyah!" Royal cheered, recalling the pokeball. "Good job you guys... thanks for watching my back." Natalie climbed up his shoulder and nuzzled his neck a bit. Hellsing just smirked, flexing his claws a bit.

"Now... let's take a look at you."

He released the pokeball, and the Spearow appeared, seeming a lot less intimidating.

"I'm sorry!" The little bird bowed her beak, looking very very docile. "I'm so sorry. I just.. got caught up in the flock..." Royal smiled and knelt down, petting the bird, surprising her.

"It's ok. I didn't get hurt."

"you mean... You aren't going to kill me?"

Royal frowned at this.

"No... why would I?"

The Spearow looked up at him. "H-humans... they killed part of my nest family... T-that's why we... I mean, the flock tried to attack you..."

Royal could put two and two together. There must have been a nest nearby. Picking up the tiny bird he petted her feathers. "Well, don't worry. I"m not going to hurt you, Sarana."

The Spearow looked up at him, blinking. "Sarana?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to call you. Do you like it?"

For the first time the bird smiled, and nuzzled under his chin. After heading back to town and getting the team healed up, Royal decided to head back to Route 22. He wanted to check out a little further in...

"Hey Red!"

Royal turned, and smiled. It was Ben, running up the path with Gina close behind him.

"Hey Blue! Green! Glad you could finally make it!" His friends ran up and Gina squealed at the sight of Natalie.

"Oh my gosh! You have a Rattata too!?"

Royal grinned and petted the rat's head that was on his shoulder. Sarana was on his other shoulder, shyly hiding a little behind his hat. Hellsing was chilling on a nearby rock.

"Yeah. How about you guys? Catch anything?"

Ben grinned, reaching for his pokeballs. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Royal grinned as well.

A quick battle later, Royal was nursing a beaten up Natalie and a scathed Hellsing. Ben's Pidgey was tough, REALLY tough. It reminded Royal to buy a LOT of potions... He almost lost Natalie.

"Wow, you're pokemon are good." Ben said, recalling Gulf after the battle. "I almost beat you."

Royal nodded. Ben seemed to be taking defeat a little better this time... a little. Gina wasn't watching them though, she was looking down the road.

"Hey guys... I think this leads to Victory Road."

That caught the boys attention. They both walked up to her, looking in the direction she was. They were all silent for a moment...

"... Do you all remember?" She started, making the boys look at her. "Several years ago... we would always tell each other the stories of MewTwo?"

Ben nodded. He remembered them well. "Yeah... The Ultimate Pokemon, the Phsychic Overlord..."

"I think you made that bit up."

"Yeah yeah... still."

"..."

Gina looked up the hill, watching as the crest went out of sight. "... I'm gonna be the Pokemon Champion."

THIS got the boys attention. They both looked at each other, then at her. "Say what now?"

Gina looked at them, a strange smile on her face. "The Pokemon Champion. You have to beat the Elite Four to become Champion, right? Well, if you're the Champion, you get special abilities and stuff. I bet you could even find and capture MewTwo."

This got the boys thinking. Could it be? Gina turned and walked past them, heading back for Viridian. "I'm gonna train hard, and become the Pokemon Champion. And I'll capture MewTwo!" She pumped her fist in the air, grinning. "I'll see you boys later!" And she ran off.

Both Ben and Royal were quiet for a moment. They looked at each other. No words were said, but the same thing was going through their minds.

No way in heck they were gonna let a girl become Champion under their noses. It would just be... awkward. The two parted, Ben going forward a little to train, and Royal heading back to town as well. He had a lot of ground to cover before he could become Champion... and Gina wasn't going to wait for him.

Ok, Chap 2 finished. One thing that I wanted to do, was cut out all the grinding in the story. Sure, if something major happens, I'll put it in, but rather than cataloging EVERY Pidgey, Rattata, and Caterpie I fight, I think it'd be better to actually lump it all together. Yes they fight a lot. No, you wont see every waking moment.

Pokemon: 3 Deaths: 0

Hellsing Lvl: 10

Charmander

Mild Nature

Scratch

Growl

Ember

Natalie Lvl: 9

Rattata

Careful Nature

Tacke

Tail-Whip

Quick Attack

Sarana Lvl: 9

Spearow

Docile Nature

Peck

Growl

Leer


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: The Forest of Viridian

When Royal and the Team was about to go into the Viridian Forest, the boy made sure to be prepared. Having heard stories form the locals of pokemon dying of poisoning before making it far into forest and put the fear of Arceus into teen trainer. After spending half his funds on Antidotes, and the other Half on Potions and Pokeballs... he felt ready.

Well, ready as he'd ever be.

"Ok guys... Let's do this." And so the group started down Route 2. It was noon by the time they reached the forest entrance, and Roy called for a rest before going in, just to double check his gear. His pokemon milled about in the grass a bit. It was when Sarana let out a caw that he looked up, to a rather amusing sight.

Sarana was hopping around in the grass, pecking at something, and apparently getting frustrated. Natalie was giggling, and Hellsing just grinned. Royal stood and walked over to the bird.

"What's up Sarana?"

"FOOD!" She squawked, and again pecked at the grass. There, side stepping the pecks and almost looking bored, was a Caterpie. The little green worm didn't seem the least bit worried... and apparently that was messing with Sarana's head.

"Stand still!"

The bug yawned, yes yawned, and wormed out of the way. Royal laughed. "Now now, come on Sarana, let the bug go." Sarana huffed, and flapped up, landing on Royal's shoulder and pouting. Royal bent down and looked at the green bug.

"Hey there. You seem like a pretty chill guy."

The bug regarded him as calmly as he would a leaf. "I find that keeping a level head can defuse the most dire of situations." he stated, looking up at Royal. Hellsing nodded.

"Nice way of looking at things."

The bug looked at the group for a moment, as if thinking to himself. Then he nodded.

"Very well. May I join your group?"

This took everyone, especially Sarana by surprise. Royal looked at the Caterpie.

"Are you sure? I mean, not that I'm turning down free help but..."

"I left the forest because I did not want to be crammed in such a claustrophobic place. I feel that if I go with you, I'll have a chance to see the world a bit, maybe even evolve."

Royal nodded. He didn't blame the guy, getting out of the same area you stayed in for a long time would make him want to leave on the first train too.

"You aren't worried about Sarana eating you?" He asked with a grin. Sarana blushed and pecked softly at his cheek, and the Caterpie only grinned.

"I think I can handle myself."

And just like that, they had a new team member. Cody the Caterpie turned out to be a pretty stout bug, taking on lower leveled Pidgeys and Rattatas with ease. In fact, by the time they actually ENTERED the forest, he'd already evolved into a Metapod.

This, however, severely limited his movements. Much to his chagrin.

The forest was as Cody had described, claustrophobic. Enough trees to burn a few and not feel bad about it. It was dark too, the canopy casting shadows even though it was only noon.

"Keep an eye out for food guys. I don't think we're gonna make it through here in one day."

The team all agreed, and all went their own ways, looking for food as they walked. Hellsing and Natalie would sniff around for mushrooms, Sarana would look for bugs, and Cody knew where a few berry bushes were. They would survive... probably.

After going through a bit of the forest, and avoiding other people, Royal decided to set up camp. This would be a good place for Sarana to train, and he wanted the group up to snuff before leaving the forest, if need be.

Day one was simple. Set up camp, establish a water source, and get comfy. Royal and his friends had spent a lot of time camping out, and while this was a bit more difficult, it was still similar enough for him to know what he was doing.

Of course, the pokemon helped too. Hellsing was always a ready source of fire. Natalie and Sarana took their time gathering leaves, grass patches, and moss in order to make a good resting place to lay at night. And with Cody's String Shot, Royal was able to rig up a bunch of large branches and sticks into a mini shelter.

Day two was Training. Each of the pokemon paired off with one another, Hellsing to Sarana, and Natalie to Cody. Every once in a whi9le they would change partners, rest, then continue. With Cody, Royal worked on his strength. Being stuck in a cocoon, it was hard to move around much, so every strike had to be precise. With Natalie, Royal would run with her, wanting to push her speed to higher limits. Sarana also worked on speed, playing tag with Royal while keeping low to the ground. With Hellsing, it was hard to actually fight with him, so they settled for practicing punches and building endurance.

Days three and four were combinations of moving camp deeper into the forest, and scouting around. Oddly enough, Royal didn't spot many trainers.

"I know there are many in the woods." Cody stated, hopping along beside them. "However they keep to themselves. I haven't been in deep for a long while, though."

Throughout the day, Royal would be looking in the forest, and see glimpses of others that he assumed were trainers. But they never approached him, thus never giving him a chance to fight or talk.

It was about evening time on the fifth when Royal heard Sarana yelp. He and Natalie rushed over to see the poor bird twitching in the grass. "Sarana! What happened?" he knelt down, picking the bird up. She looked like she'd been electrocuted. And just then he felt a shock course through him, and snickering from the trees. Royal slumped over, still holding Sarana.

"Hellsing, Natalie, find it!"

The two took off, but with no luck. The trees were to dense. All of a suddenly something landed on Royal's head, and then jumped off, scampering towards the backpack.

"What the heck?!" Royal tried to stand, but the shock had disoriented him. He saw a yellow figure heading for his backpack. "Get away from that!" he shouted. The Pikachu turned and stuck its tongue out at Royal.

And suddenly Cody fell from the treetops, and landed square on the Pikachu's noggin. The thief stumbled, and Cody landed rightside up.

"Good job! Use String Shot!"

The cocoon obliged, turning and hosing the Pikachu with silky thread, more or less pinning him to the ground. Royal stood, cradling Sarana. "Not gonna let this guy get away." he said, and through a pokeball. It bounced, snapped, and in two shakes it was open, and the Pikachu was running around the clearing.

"Nyah nyah! Can't catch me you losers!"

Royal frowned. He pulled out another pokeball. Before he could get another shot off, the Pikachu electrocuted Cody, making the Metapod fall over out of his way.

Thunk, snap. Wiggle Wiggle. Pop!

Again, the Pikachu was out. Hellsing cut him off before he could escape into the woods, but the Pikachu was more agile, and made a quick 180 and ran back. Cody struggled to wobble up, only to get knocked over by a runaway electric rat. Royal chucked another pokeball, and almost unsurprisingly, the Pikachu popped out again.

Now Royal was getting mad. Cody was on his last leg, sort of, and the Pikachu wasn't going to be caught.

"I don't think so. Natalie, Quick Attack!"

The blur of purple fur blindsided the running Pikachu, and this time, Royal hit him with a pokeball in mid air. It landed with a thunk...

Ding!

"YESSS!" He cheered, pumping his fist in victory. "Good job everybody! Cody, you're a trooper, nice work catching him off guard."

Royal walked over and picked up the pokeball, looking at its contents.

"Hm... kinda cantankerous for a level 3." he said, before releasing the pokemon and looking at him. The others, sans Sarana, all cornered him, making sure he wasn't going to run.

Royal frowned down at him. "So what are you doing attacking my friend and stealing my food?"

The Pikachu looked up at him and gave a shrug, and a smirk.

"She was in my way and I was hungry."

Hellsing Growled, his claws glinting, and Natalie even bared her tiny fangs. Royal kept his eyes on the Pikachu. Sarana shivered in his arms.

"Well, unless you want my friends here to tear you a new one-"

"And I'll do it to!"

"-I suggest you maybe try apologizing."

The Pikachu looked at the pokemon that was surrounding him, and shrugged. "Life's hard out here Ace. You gotta do what ya gotta do to survive. I did what I did, and I'd do it again."

Hellsing was about to lose his mild nature and go straight to rash, but the Pikachu kept talking.

"But for what it's worth, I'm sorry about shocking the bird. There, happy?"

"Hardly."

He glared down at the Pikachu, who now was starting to get worried. "You're stuck with us now, and I'll be danged if I let you off the hook so easily. You're gonna find a whole new meaning for the term 'Hard Life'."

Then he turned and walked away, leaving the Pikachu between two angry pokemon and one angry but unable to do much about it pokemon. Royal sat behind a tree away from the others. While he'd been talking, Sarana had been quivering. He hadn't brought it up in front of the others, to not embarrass her.

"Hey, Sara... you alright?"

The little bird looked up, her eyes wet with tears.

"Why am I so weak? I'm always being picked on... First I couldn't even catch a bug, and now I get shocked by a mean rat... It's not... fair..."

She started crying softly, and Royal petted her, holding her close. "Hey, it's alright."

"No its not! I keep failing at everything..."

"Look." he said, picking her up and making Sarana look him in the eyes. "I believe in you Sarana. I wouldn't lie to you, and I know that you'll be a great Fearow one day. I promise."

Sarana wiped her eyes with her wing. "Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely."

She took a breath and nuzzled her beak under his chin, making him laugh a little.

"Thank you Royal..."

He smiled, petting her and walking back to the others. Hellsing was looking a little more mellowed out, but Natalie was nervous. Dexter, as that was what they ended up calling him, was sitting, not looking in any particular direction.

"Royal?" Natalie padded up to him and tugged on his pant leg. "Dexter said that all the people in the forest is blocking the exit..."

Royal frowned and looked at the listless Pikachu.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean there are a lot of humans at the exit of the forest, and they look mean. I remember getting close enough to hear, and they were beating up some other human and his pokemon."

For a second Royal was worried it was Ben or Gina, but quickly put that thought away. "So they are blocking the only exit?"

"That's the sum of it Ace."

"Well, what do you say we unblock the exit?"

Royal placed Sarana on his shoulder and looked at the others. "Pack up camp guys. We leave the forest tomorrow."

Woot! Chapter 3 done and done!

Ok first off, Pikachu. I kid you not, I wasted almost all my pokeballs trying to catch that little annoying pest. I couldn't fight him with anything but a level 9 Cody, and one hit almost put him in red. And after using string shot forever and using pokeballs like they were going out of style, I FINALLY caught him.

Also, something I'm gonna say here and now. I think the transition between places, depending on how you go about it, effects the time passed. For instance with the forest, yes, they took some time doing it, but I always figured that starting at one end of the woods, and walking to the other end would take several days. I mean, its a forest, it doesn't have a set path. Not really. And it doesn't make sense to take 10 minutes to run through a bunch of twisty turny trees, and come out unscathed. Sure you can do it, but it's not likely to happen.

And finally... Wow. I'm getting attatched to my pokemon. While in game training, I almost lost Sarana and Natalie to a couple well placed critical hits. And... I LIKE Sarana. Darn you Nuzlocke for thawing my frozen heart.

Anyhow ya'll, peace out, I'll see you next time.

Hellsing Lvl: 10

Charmander

Mild Nature

Scratch

Growl

Ember

Natalie Lvl: 9

Rattata

Careful Nature

Tacke

Tail-Whip

Quick Attack

Sarana Lvl: 9

Spearow

Docile Nature

Peck

Growl

Leer

Cody Lvl: 9

Caterpie

Calm Nature

Tackle

String Shot

Harden

Dexter Lvl: 6

Pikachu

Sassy Nature

Thundershock

Growl

Tail-Whip


End file.
